


Surveillance

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Het and Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wrackspurts (Harry Potter), kind of foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: Of all the things for Luna Lovegood to be correct on, it had to be the existence of Wrackspurts.Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's London flat would be under the Ministry's Pest Control Division's expert care for the next three to four weeks. Meaning they had to find a temporary place to live.Luckily, that is where Harry Potter and Ron Weasley come into play.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114
Collections: DND Ladies Secret Santa Exchange





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/gifts).



> This fic is for the amazing SonnenFlower. You are such a radiating spirit and I am so glad to have met you and am able to call you a friend! Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Thank you as always to the amazing alphabetaenabler, Emotionalsupporthufflepuff; for not only helping me stay sane and motivated but on time ;) You are awesome!

Of all the things for Luna Lovegood to be correct on, it had to be the existence of Wrackspurts. 

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's London flat would be under the Ministry's Pest Control Division's expert care for the next three to four weeks. Meaning they had to find a temporary place to live. Luckily, that was where Harry Potter came into play.

"Well, Here's your new home away from home," Harry opened the door to the newly renovated spare bedroom at Grimmauld Place to show his guests around."Hermione, I don't think you've been here since the renovation was completed, have you?"

"No, I haven't. Harry, It's beautiful," His curly-haired best friend remarked as she marveled at the modern design aspects of the room. "I mean, really. You've done a phenomenal job. I can't believe you did all of this by yourself." 

The former boy-who-lived had spent the last three and a half years living amongst sawdust, tools, and various how-to books on home improvement projects. After his godfather had passed away and left the house along with the Black family vaults in his name, Harry decided to put the funds to good use and fix the old place up. He learned many new skills in the process: both muggle and magical and even how to integrate the two. 

He had also been given the freedom he needed to think about what he wanted to do with his life. Shacklebolt had been hounding him for some time about joining the Aurors. Headmistress McGonagall had even mentioned in passing the idea of coming on board and teaching at Hogwarts. But unlike Ron and Hermione, who both know precisely what they wanted and went after it. He was content to work on his house and wake up each morning whenever he wanted to and now worry about being on anyone else's timeframe. 

It felt good to have someone there to share the space with again. Sure Ron technically lived there, but it was more just a place he occasionally crashed when he wasn't out on tour with the Chudley Cannons. With the quidditch trials coming up, he saw less and less of the red-head. Naturally, Harry was quite eager for the company, especially Hermione and, in essence, the blonde-headed boyfriend that came with her. 

He and his former enemy's mutual hatred had softened quite a bit over the years; even the mutual annoyance had merged to mutual respect. It was out of their shared love for Hermione that they buried the hatchet; it had nothing to do with the fact that she said she would kick both their arses if they didn't.

_ He wasn't that bad anymore _ , Harry thought with a chuckle.

"Potter, what's that blinky light out in the courtyard?" Draco asked as he peered out the curtains into the private back area. 

"Oh, right. So that is my security system." Harry opened the windows fully to point out the two additional blinking lights pointing down into the courtyard and one up onto the roof. 

"Your what?" Draco questioned, confusion marking his face."Like alarms, cameras, and beeping things? I thought those contraptions wouldn't work around us, wizardly folk?" 

"Draco," Hermione gushed as she embraced her boyfriend."Harry has figured a way to make technology work with magic. It's really quite impressive."

"How'd you do it, Potter? Let me guess Dark magic?" Draco facetiously shoved the giggling Hermione behind him, like he was trying to protect the fair maiden from the evil Harry Potter and his dark technology. 

Harry chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, enjoying seeing the happiness written across her face. 

"No dark magic involved, I promise. Just a lot of arithmancy that I never thought I would have needed and an excellent internet signal." 

Draco scrunched his face up, "Enternet? What in the blazes does a spell for entering a net have to do with technology?" 

Trying to decide if Draco was taking the mic out of him or not, Harry brushed it off, "Yeah, don't worry about it." He then waved for them to follow him across the hallway. "Just so you both are aware. I have cameras in all the entrance points of the home," He pointed down to the front door, towards the kitchen that held the backdoor and a floo, and then proceeded to walk towards the library. "Then I have a camera in here, pointing towards the floo, that will only go off if any motion is detected. As well as the front door and the ones in the back courtyard and roof." 

"Too many stalkers trying to follow you home, eh Potter?" Draco stated with a chuckle.

Harry and Hermione shared a conspiratorial look before laughing, and Harry responded with, "Well, Yes...Draco, that's the exact reason why." 

Hermione glanced at Draco bemusedly before asking. "Didn't I tell you about how when he first moved here, there was a guy that floo'd in just to get a lock of Harry's hair so he could try to have his girlfriend polyjuice into Harry?" Hermione made herself at home on the couch as Harry turned to beet-red at the memory. 

Draco sat down next to her and looked at her aghast, before looking to Harry with the same shocked expression. "No, you never told me. I would have paid a high price for that information. Potter, I could have made a fortune off that idea…" 

Hermione swatted playfully at him. Draco grabbed her hands and nipped at her neck, which made Hermione gasp slightly. Although playful in nature, he could tell in any other setting this was probably foreplay for them.

Hermione turned slightly red and turned to Harry as she bit her bottom lip as Draco started to tickle her as a punishment for swatting at him. Harry just smiled at their funny exchange.

_ Foreplay that he wouldn't mind participating in _ , the thought was there, and there was no stopping its presence- only distracting it. 

"Well, I'm going to start dinner here soon. Draco, Hermione told me how you're a horrible cook, and I know from experience, Hermione is no better. So I will be doing all the cooking." Harry had to duck as Draco and Hermione both threw the small pillows that adorned his sofa at him. He hadn't laughed this freely in quite awhile. 

"Did Hermione also mention the very healthy sex life we have?" Draco was the one who then had to dodge the pillow as Hermione smacked him on his shoulder as her eyes shot up in alarm. "Yeah, apologies in advance for the loads of shagging we are going to be doing while here- probably in this very room. Not to mention the kitchen, the courtyard, and..," the rest of his description was cut off as Hermione was chasing him through the library. The petite brunette was attempting to cover his mouth with her hands to shut him up, which he thought was hilarious. 

Harry just laughed at the adorable scene the pretend wrestling was making.

"Interesting to note you named off all the areas I just told you had cameras, Draco. It'll at least give me something interesting to watch on the telly at night." Harry threw out in the attempts to catch Draco off guard and slightly embarrass the git. He severely underestimated the blond's ability to be humiliated; Hermione's as well, by the sounds of it. 

They stopped fighting as Draco rubbed his hands up up the side of Hermione's waist. He then struck a playful bite onto her neck, extracting a fervent noise out of her lips before he responded to Harry's goading.

"Well, thank you, Potter," Draco scanned him up and down with a feral smirk before adding, "the idea of being watched gets my girl all turned on. Now, if you will excuse us…" Draco commented as Hermione had already grabbed his tie and was leading him out of the room, towards their little room down the hallway. 

Harry shook his head with a chuckle as he went to start dinner. He really had secluded himself for too long; he missed Hermione so much, and by extension, that meant he missed Draco as well. In truth, their friendship had blossomed, and he found himself wanting to see more and more of him. Of course, it helped that he was very pleasing to look at. 

Harry began to fix that night's meal. A hearty Brunswick stew with a german streusel, a recipe the good looking German girl at the pub next door had given him, for pudding. He could not remember if it was this evening or tomorrow when Ron would be back from his training, so he set out an extra bowl, just to be on the safe side. Hopefully, he would be home early enough so Harry could tell him about their new roommates, without it coming as too much of a surprise to him. He finished his streusel and put a stasis charm on the stew while he went upstairs to alert his new roommates that dinner was ready. 

He rounded the 3rd-floor hallway and knocked lightly on their ajar door just as a noise in the library captured his attention. It sounded like the sofa scraping against the floor. Turning to investigate, he moved into the alcove that housed the door to the library. Harry heard another noise, this time not only the sofa scraping against the floor but a female moan as well. His face flushed as his mind put together what was going on at that moment. 

The door was opened, and no muffliato, notice-me-not, or silencing charm was placed over the entrance. As host, Harry felt it was his duty to double-check and make sure it was what his mind was telling him was going on and not Hermione in some medical crisis. He would never forgive himself if he allowed anything to happen to his best friend, all because he assumed she was having an orgasm instead of groaning in pain. 

Harry cast a silencing charm on himself and the door and entered the dark room- the roaring fire in the fireplace, the only light. He heard another moan, this one more robust and long-lasting. He advanced a little closer and saw Hermione's lush curls spread atop the rug in front of the fireplace, her head flailing about as she cried louder. 

Shame suddenly rushed through Harry; he should not be here right now. One part of him was trying to rationalize that he was simply looking out for her safety. That part was at war with the side that argued that he knew damn well she was getting her snatch eaten out, which caused a huge grin to spread across his face. Curiosity got the best of him as he arched his head around the sofa (the one Hermione was holding onto for dear life). Sure enough, Draco's head was between her legs. 

_ There, are you happy? _ The Angel on his shoulder scolded, _ you know what's going on now, you should leave _ … The Devil on the opposing side retorted, _ just when it's getting good _ .

Hermione's moans were now steady, panting as she was pinching her nipples and kneading her breast. Her full hips rising up and down to match Draco's pace. 

The Angel won out;  _ fine, you are right _ … Harry started to back out of the room quietly so the pair would not notice him. Just as he was about to exit the room, he heard Draco's breathy remark."Are you imagining Potter watching this right now?" 

"Yes, Draco... Don't stop." She was puffing so heavily.

"Oh, you dirty, dirty girl. You're probably thinking about him watching the recording of me eating your delicious pussy aren't you?"

"Mmm, Draco...Yes, Don't stop, please. Right there." 

Harry stopped in his tracks. They were talking about him, watching the recording of them having sex. Did they know he was there now? Had he somehow given himself away? 

"My wicked little minx, I’m going to fuck you so hard…If Potter was here right now, what would you have him do? Come here..." Harry could tell by Draco's voice that he had shifted positions; he quickly moved behind the tall shelving unit that blocked him from view.

Hermione was now leaning over the back of the couch, her rounded tits on display as Draco positioned himself behind her. Harry could tell he had entered her and was pumping languidly behind her. "Oh, gods Draco. I want to suck his dick while you fuck me hard." 

"Yeah, you like this, don't you? Your pussy is so warm. You want to suck Potter's cock, huh, do you think he's as long as me?" 

Hermione giggled a breathy laugh as she turned towards him, "No, but I bet he is thick." She keened louder as Draco stabbed into her.

Harry's cock was hard, and he was dangerously close to moaning himself as he watched Draco taking her with such passion, authority, and command. He could not restrain himself as he put his hand to the outline of his now raging erection and began to stroke.

"You and me both love. Tell me more." Draco had drawn her back to his chest as he continued his onslaught; his hands were feeling her breasts, tweaking her nipples between his fingers. At the same time, he placed kisses all up and down her neck as she carded her fingers through his hair. 

"I want to sit on his face while you suck his cock, Draco." She moaned out." Ahhh, I’m going to come, Draco." 

"Uh, uh uh, You tell me more dirty little secrets and maybe just maybe I will let you come, my dirty girl. What else?” Draco had slowed his momentum and was rubbing her clit with his finger while nibbling in her ear. "Tell me." 

Hermione gasped, "I want to wank you both off in a shower." 

Draco smirked against her neck. "Ahhh, I like that idea." 

"I want to watch you take him the way you take me. I want to fuck myself with a toy while you fuck him." Draco was speeding up, as was Harry's hand on himself. He could tell Hermione's words were affecting everyone in the room, even those they didn't know were there. 

"Oh, yes. Tell me more, and I will let you come all over my dick." There was tension in his voice. 

Harry could tell he was about to come. Being a louder climaxer, he knew he needed to get out while he could without drawing attention to himself. Even though it was clear they didn't mind the idea of him being involved. A sudden thought entered his mind and threw cold water on him. What if this was just the way they got each other in the mood-dirty talk to make things interesting. Were they both interested in having Harry as a partner, or was it just words? 

Harry had to get out of there, quick.

"Please, Draco, Let me come! I want to have you both fuck me at the same time, while someone else is watching. Oh, fuck, please!" She screamed into her arm as she bit down on it, needing some type of release.

That was too much for Harry; he rushed from the library, barely remembering to disable his charms, just as Draco roared out, "Come with me, Hermione. Come on, my cock, and imagine Potter…"

Shutting his bedroom door as quickly yet quietly as he could, Harry huffed heavily as he jerked his hand over himself several times. The raw, intense vision of Draco pistoning in and out of Hermione, her delicious breasts swaying with the momentum, spurred him on till hot spurts of jizz spilled onto his hand inside his pants. 

As Harry's breath finally caught up to him, he wrote a note and charmed it to appear on their door that dinner was downstairs waiting for them and he was heading to bed for the night. 

But first, he had some security footage to review. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning Harry knew there would be no avoiding the amorous couple. He woke early to get a head start on the tea and coffee as any good host should. Upon entering the kitchen, he was greeted by a shirtless Draco already preparing a cup for himself and one for Harry by its looks. 

"Earl gray? Still two sugars?" Draco questioned with a superior smirk as he handed Harry a perfect cup of tea. 

With a slight chortle, harry accepted the cup graciously, admiring the appearance of Draco. The faded scars zigzagging down his torso that Harry had been responsible for many years ago did not mar his flawless musculature. Instead, it enhanced his sex appeal, if that was even possible. "Right- still two sugars. Um, thank you." Harry could feel the fluster before he heard it in his words. He searched for something, anything to not make him sound like such an idiot. "Wait, how did you know that was me coming downstairs?" Hermione was a straight black coffee drinker, so he hadn't made the tea for just anyone. 

Draco's dark grey eyes went to Harry and proceeded to look him up and down. With a more widespread, even smugger grin, he responded, "With all the work you did on this house mate, you didn't think to do anything to silence these noisy floors? I could tell your footfalls a mile away." He then winked at him before taking a sip of his green tea and sat at the table to read the Daily Prophet. 

Harry froze. Was he talking about his footfalls just now, this morning? Or was he referring to last evening, in the library? His face started to blush as he thought through his actions and how he should proceed. Should he apologize to Draco for watching him fuck his girlfriend? Should he try to dig himself out by explaining he was just trying to check on Hermione to make sure she was okay? Should he…

"Coffee and no one gets their arse kicked." The silky, tender voice and those harsh words did not meld together correctly.

"One step ahead of your love." Draco held the coffee mug out for her to grab as she walked past him to stand next to Harry, who was leaning against the countertops. 

There was no escaping or explaining. 

"I take it you didn't sleep well, Hermione?" Harry cautiously queried as she gently nursed the hot beverage. 

The woman sent a glare hid with a look of pure astonishment. "Harry, did you not hear Ronald redecorating his room? He was hammering random things into the wall well past midnight? At least I assume it was Ronald. It was coming from his bedroom." She rubbed at her pained head while Draco was snickering into his teacup, "I could barely sleep with all the racket. Even though I was so tired, I almost went in there to tell him to knock it off, or I would be nailing him to the wall next." 

Draco's graceless snort and the stream of green tea as he started choking on his laughter caught Harry off guard. He was not sure which was more humorous; Draco's ungentlemanly conduct or Hermione's naivety in thinking it was pictures and shelves that Ron was nailing, and not a Quidditch slag he had brought home. 

Well, at least that answered the 'when would Ron be home' question.

"Um, Hermione…" Harry began to say as she turned to Draco with a bewildered scowl at his hysterical laughing. 

"No, no Potter… Let the brightest witch of her age figure this one out on her own…" Draco cackled as Hermione looked confused, a little angry, and somewhat still pained as she swigged down more coffee.

The door to the kitchen shot open, and a head of red hair poked in. "Hey Harry, can I have the code for the security camera? There are some things I did last night I… Oh, hey, What are you lot doing here?" 

"Would you believe Luna Lovegood actually knew what she was talking about?" Draco began his explanation, but when Ron looked more confused than ever, he decided to try the condensed version. "Wrackspurt infestation in our flat, so we are staying here for the next 3-4 weeks." 

"Oh, right. Good to have ya." Ron grabbed a scone off the table and hopped up onto the countertop next to Hermione, who just glowered at him. "I won't be here that often; I've got trials coming up, so I really was only here for last night… well, Keera and I were." He stated with an expressive smirk, which earned him a nod of recognition from Harry and Draco.

Hermione stared at him, then questioned, "Is Keera your interior decorator? Why on earth were you two decorating at mid-… Oh…" Hermione's face got red as she seized Draco's newspaper off the table and hit Ron on the side of the arm with it. "Have you not heard of a silencing charm? That poor girl, she's probably mortified now that she knows we are all here." 

Draco nonchalantly answered, "Oh, she left hours ago, before anyone was up," which earned a whiplash response from the others regarding how he would know that information. He just shrugged and cast a meaningful look towards Harry and replied," What, noisy floorboards. Besides..." Draco proceeded as he pulled Hermione into his lap and started to rub at the top of her thighs as she nuzzled into his neck," Who knows, maybe she wouldn't be that embarrassed. Perhaps she's like you and likes an audience?" 

Hermione whimpered into Draco's neck, while Harry groaned into his teacup, an action not missed by Draco. He met the dark-haired man with a questioning look in his eyes. 

"Honestly, this bird was an exotic dancer, so she really does love an audience." Ron started, semi-oblivious as to the sexual tension on the other side of the room. "I wasn't even looking to take her home last night; I just went to the club with my mates to catch a show and well. I guess she has a thing for athletes." 

Harry could not believe what was going on in his kitchen right now. Ron looked between Draco, who now had a heavy breathing Hermione on his lap, and Harry- his best friend and roommate. Harry just looked down into his cup, trying hard not to see the predatory grin on Draco's face as his hand slid further up the top of the hem of Hermione's nightshirt. 

His stage whisper into her ear was loud enough for all to hear."Did you hear that, love? The Weasel said he was just looking for a show." Draco nipped at her earlobe as she tossed her head around, savoring the feeling. "How about that, someone who likes to watch!" Hermione whimpered even louder. 

Ron, still somewhat oblivious, but understanding he was amongst those that were comfortable enough to talk about sexuality, openly continued, "Yeah, I love to watch a good show. I'll watch just about anything, even the stuff I may not fancy trying. That's why I wanted to watch the security footage, she and I had a go at the window, and I am sure the outside cameras got it." 

Draco sent an awry look up to Ron while continuing his hand's slow ascension up Hermione's smooth pale flesh, which was even more bared as she rubbed against him and spread her thighs wider, presenting herself to all three of them. "Weasley, if you looked at that security footage, you would see a lot more than you and your bird." He then sent a sinful expression as he licked his bottom lip towards Harry, "Isn't that right, Potter?" 

Harry placed his teacup on the counter. He knew what he wanted, and he knew what was being offered up. Was this an avenue he wanted to venture down? _ Hell yes _ , the Angel and Devil who had been strangely silent both piped in. He had to know for sure, though, that this was something Hermione truly wanted. If her words last night were to be believed, then she wanted this more than anything. And was even happier now having Ron as an observer. 

Harry had no qualms about having Ron watch whatever was about to go down. He and Ron had participated in enough dorm room debauchery. They had even had a threesome once with one of Ron's friends-with-benefits. His roommate was well aware that Harry liked both men and women and didn't care one way or another. Though it was not for him personally, he saw the beauty in it. 

  
  


During his musings, Draco had used his knees to open Hermione's legs even further. Having her rest comfortably against his chest, her knees conveniently nestled on top of his. His hands worked up and down her sides, drawing the nightshirt up higher until Harry could see the curls peeking out from underneath. He boldly stepped to stand in front of her to get a better look, which drew a sigh out of her as whiskey brown eyes, met his green ones with an intensity he had not been expecting. 

"Cor blimey, that's hot," Ron murmured as he sank further onto the countertop, making himself comfortable- unsure of what was going on but wanting to be a part of it. 

"Potter, you haven't eaten yet? You must be starved" Draco teased slowly into Hermione's ear as he kept his grey eyes trained on Harry. 

His name rolled off of her tongue on a breathy sigh as she bucked her hips up, letting him know her desires. Harry fell to his knees before the altar of her. He placed his hands tentatively on her knees while breathing her in. The scent of excitement was already permeating the room, his nose, his brain. 

"Love, I think his Gryffindor courage has escaped him, and he needs you to tell him what you want from him." Draco fanned into her ear as he caught her earlobe within his lips and sucked tenderly. 

Hermione squirmed in his lap and placed her hands on top of Harry's, where an electric shock rushed through him. 

"Harry, I want to feel your hands, your lips, your tongue on me… in me…" Hermione's breathy exhalations here his undoing. Harry heard the noise of a zipper unzipping in the background. It was quite stimulating to think of their other best friends' surveillance as Harry tasted her. 

Experimentally at first, he applied kisses to her thighs as his hands grazed the sides. He even brushed at Draco's flannel pajama covered legs, winning a surprised gasp and a saucy grin from him as well. 

Draco removed her nightshirt, releasing her voluptuous breasts to move freely as she ground her hips around Draco's lap. Harry's mouth got to her entrance, and his warm tongue brushed at the fleshy folds surrounding her opening. She cried intensely while Draco caressed her breasts and ventured to hold her steady for him to enjoy. He inhaled her sweet, honeyed scent before plunging his tongue into her soaked slit. With sharp stabbing licks, he lathed her slick folds as she keened her approval at his ministrations. 

"Draco, can I come for Harry?" She yelled out as Harry inserted one finger inside, appreciating the warmth of her wondrous snatch. 

"Love, you may come all over his tongue…" Draco gritted out. Harry could see just how affected Draco was. The generally steady man was breathing heavily as he looked down in fascination as Harry's finger repeatedly plunged deep into his girlfriend's magnificent pussy. 

Harry felt that Draco deserved to be thanked. He brushed his unoccupied hand up Draco's still cloth-covered thick member as it pressed firmly against Hermione's arse, earning a frenzied moan from Draco. 

"That's it…" Draco started to lift Hermione. "Potter, take your shirt off and lay on your back," Draco directed as he maneuvered Hermione around to kiss her intensely as Harry obliged. Seeing that Harry was taking too long removing his robe and t-shirt, Draco called over to Ron since he was the only one who came down fully dressed and with his wand." Weasel, little help here, please." 

Choosing the perfect time NOT to be oblivious, Ron knew exactly what was needed of him. He vanished the clothes off of not only Harry but Draco as well. Having already removed his own shirt and trousers- his erect cock was now tenting the front of his red and gold boxers. 

Harry laid on his back and motioned for Hermione to come to him. Her mouth touched his tentatively before a storm formed in them both, and their kiss became an intense torrent. Their tongues met, gliding against each other, breath mingling and heat rising, and he could tell she could taste her unique essence on his tongue. He could think of no other substance he would want to consume for the rest of his life. Her taste was heaven. Her touche was torture and sweet pain all at once. As Hermione started to kiss at his throat and neck, Harry felt a warmth envelop his rigid cock. 

After all his near-death experiences, this was how the boy-who-lived was going to die- from overstimulation.  _ And what a way to go _ , observed the Angel, or the Devil- he wasn't sure and didn't care. 

Draco's lips coasted down Harry's length, not stopping till they grazed the curly hairs at his base, his throat opening to accept Harry. Harry saw stars dancing behind his eyelids but still needed more of Hermione. "Want...taste...You..." was all he could utter out as Draco's lips absorbed Harry's dick like a lolly, gliding up and down in a steady rhythm. 

Hermione shifted herself so that she was facing Draco- straddling Harry's face, her soaking wet cunt centered right at his mouth. Harry quickly matched his tongue's pace on her clit to Draco's rhythm on his dick. Hermione cried out as she flung her head back in passion as he drove two fingers inside, this time fucking her hard with them. Knowing she was ready to come any minute and needing to feel her walls tighten around him, he added a third digit. Her frenzied moans as she gyrated her core above him- clinging onto his torso as if she would float away if she were to let go signaled her orgasm 

Draco had continued his enthusiastic attack on Harry's dick, working his balls, creating even more pleasure as Hermione came down from her heightened high." Draco, I want you both," She groaned as she tugged Draco up from his licking. They kissed as Draco continued to stroke not only Harry's cock, but his own. "I want Ronald to tell us what he wants us to do." 

Enjoying this show more than any exotic club, movie, or surveillance video he had ever seen. Ron stroked himself steadily as he called out his directions for the trio to enact. "I want Harry to fuck you while you are on your knees sucking Draco's cock." 

All three voices proclaimed, "Oh gods..." simultaneously, savoring the idea as much as they would soon enjoy the act. 

Hermione shifted her position so that Harry could get up. Before Harry could get to his feet, though, Draco grasped him by his hair and smashed his lips into his- tongues, teeth, and breath intermingling. The same feeling from earlier when Hermione first kissed him spread through his body like lightning. They both felt Hermione's lips delivering kisses to both men's lower stomachs on her journey to Draco's waiting cock. 

In an almost breathless gush, Draco hissed out. "These next three weeks to four weeks are going to be anything but boring; I can tell..." as Hermione licked the pre-come seeping from his tip.

Harry moved out of the way for Hermione to center her lips on Draco as they descended upon him. All three men groaned in appreciation at the incredible sight. He moved behind her and aligned himself at her drenched opening, painting his throbbing cock in a teasing motion over her dripping slit to ready her. "You know Draco, I've heard cases where wrackspurts were impossible to get rid of..." Harry drove into her, causing her to wail around Draco's cock in her mouth. He began a steady rhythm inside her, noticing it harmonized with the sounds of Ron's wanking and Hermione's sucking. 

On a gush of breath, with his head launched back in satisfaction, Draco commented, "I've heard the same thing. The housing market is shit right now; it will be thoroughly mad to find a new flat right now." How the man could talk while having the gorgeous creature bobbing her head up and down on his cock was a miracle. 

Harry could tell Draco was close-he was not going to last much longer either. He detected Ron's hand speeding up in the distance as well. He reached underneath to pass his finger along her clit, causing a chorus of moans to emit out of Hermione's throat. Which he could only imagine felt like pure bliss on Draco's pumping cock. 

He couldn't wait to feel her throat around his cock. He also looked forward to taking Draco in his mouth, maybe even letting Draco take him in the arse. Harry also had dreams, ideas, and visions floating through his mind of them, all of them...together, here. Having breakfast and actually eating it, reading together in the library, watching surveillance videos from their night before. Harry felt the walls of his mind being prodded and knew that it was Draco. He eagerly opened his mind to him; after all, he was considering opening other things. 

Draco projected the same image into his thoughts. Only these images were from his point of view, co-mingled with what he was sure the blonde man had witnessed in Hermione's mind as well. 

Awareness flooded him, as well as an urge to empty inside Hermione- his best friend and not just the brightest witch of her age, but the brightest thing in his world. He could feel her walls tensing around him and could see the strain on Draco's face as he and Hermione both stroked his cock quickly with their conjoined hands. Harry felt his balls constrict before the pressure released, and he came with an explosive push just as Hermione keened her own release loudly. Draco spurted warm sticky come onto her face not a moment later. 

Amid heavy breathing and grunting, Harry bent down to kiss Hermione on her spine. To which she turned her torso to meet his lips in a clumsy yet still passionate kiss. Holding her tightly to his heaving chest, his softened cock slipped from her causing her to moan again at the sensation and roll her head into his neck as she turned to embrace him.

Draco moved forward to plant soft kisses on her shoulder and smooth his hands down both hers and Harry's sides. 

Harry decided at that moment. He was tired of being alone, isolating himself away from those who wanted to be close to him. Draco's eyes met his as his lips grazed her sweat covered shoulder. 

"Move in with me..." Harry started then motioned towards Ron, who also had a look of satisfaction on his face and nodded his agreement at Harry's words. "Move in with Ron and me. Don't go back to your flat or...or look for a new one." 

Draco stroked his hip and offered a satisfied smirk. Hermione touched his face rubbing his firm jaw, and kissed the corner of his lips. "We thought you'd never ask." 


End file.
